


Джек и Джейн

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Переписка Призрака и Шепард о происходящих в каноне событиях, роли "Цербера" в истории, вредных привычках и личных предпочтениях.АУ, в котором Призрак и Шепард были знакомы до событий трилогии, когда Призрак еще служил Альянсу.





	Джек и Джейн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды Mass Effect 2017.  
> Спецквест. Тема "Дон Жуан". Текст содержит отсылки к новелле Проспера Мериме "Души чистилища".

> Выдержка из архивов Серого Посредника: "Сексуальные контакты за прошлую неделю: Сани Шелани — самый сексуальный человек Иллиума, Брук Карригар — чемпионка по скайболу, Вела Вишез — девушка мечты-2185 в горячем созвездии, Стефи и Стейси Стронг — "Близнецы Терра Фирма", Матриарх Треллани (дважды)"  
>  МЭ-вики

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: устраиваюсь

Джек,

спасибо за корабль, он великолепен. Джокер в восторге от всего, что видит, начиная с панели навигации и заканчивая кожаными креслами. Я пока не испытала эту красавицу в действии, так что сполна смогла оценить только размер капитанской каюты — черт возьми, да я в свое время снимала квартиру меньше, чем эти апартаменты. Команда тоже выглядит толковой — думаю, в ближайшее время я смогу отправиться на Омегу на поиски саларианского профессора, чье досье ты мне так любезно скинул.

Проклятье, я не могу больше делать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

Джек, не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но твои объяснения не помешали бы. Совсем не помешали. Они просто необходимы. Что-нибудь в духе: «Знаешь, я основал прочеловеческую террористическую организацию, потому что…» Дальше подставь свой текст. У меня воображения не хватает, чтобы что-то написать после «потому что». Во что ты ввязался? Я уже молчу о том, что ты пропал и не давал о себе знать, скотина такая, все это время. Но обнаружить тебя во главе «Цербера» — это уже чересчур. Не хочу думать, что ты объявил личную войну другим расам, после того как тебе отдавили хвост на Шаньси. Раз уж ты упорно не хочешь видеть меня вживую (кстати, почему? Только не говори, что из соображений конспирации — если бы ты о ней так пекся, не дал бы понять, что ты и есть загадочный Призрак), я буду рада хотя бы письму.

Джейн Шепард

P. S. Пока я набирала это сообщение, сюда ввалилась толпа грузчиков и превратила каюту в склад оружия и брони. Я спросила, не перепутали ли они каюту капитана с арсеналом, а они ответили, что ты распорядился прислать все это богатство мне лично. Джек, ты рехнулся? На кой-мне одной целый арсенал?!

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: устраиваюсь 

Джейн,

я рад, что корабль тебе понравился. Наши инженеры постарались взять все лучшее у последней модели Альянса и привнести в нее дополнительные усовершенствования. Вижу, ты назвала корабль в честь «Нормандии», которую тебе когда-то передал Дэвид Андерсон. Видимо, за то время, что мы не виделись, ты стала сентиментальной. Но я одобряю. На первой «Нормандии» ты победила Жнеца и Сарена Артериуса, это имя вызывает хорошие ассоциации. Уверен, что вторая «Нормандия» заработает не менее громкую славу, послужив человечеству. Только не пытайся больше спрашивать СУЗИ, откуда я взял чертежи. Ответить она все равно не сможет. Предупреждая твой вопрос — я тоже не скажу.

Не знаю, что ты успела вообразить, но «Цербер» — не чудовище и не подкроватный монстр для маленьких инопланетян. Как и все стоящие организации, «Цербер» борется не против чего-то, а за — за развитие человечества и то, чтобы люди заняли достойное место в недружелюбной галактике. Ты не так уж далека от правды, когда упоминаешь Шаньси. Вот только там не мне «отдавили хвост», там землянам ясно дали понять, чего ждать в будущем. Наш первый контакт не случайно обернулся военным конфликтом — человечеству не рады за пределами Солнечной Системы, и многие представители других рас считают, что и без людей в пространстве Совета достаточно тесно. Не нужно думать, что во мне говорит ксенофобия. Я ничего не имею против инопланетян, пока они не начинают угрожать моей собственной расе. Но история показывает, что, если мы не будем в силах позаботиться о себе, нас съедят. С костями. Когда наших колонистов стали похищать батарианские работорговцы, разве нам помог Совет? Ты, героиня Скиллианского блица, скажи мне: кто проливал кровь, чтобы устранить батарианскую угрозу? Я надеялся, что Альянс сможет отстоять интересы человечества, но чем дальше, тем больше они старались угодить Совету, а не защитить людей. И я понял, что нужно брать дело в свои руки. «Цербер» — не сборище маньяков, желающих истребить иные расы, но «Цербер"готов ответить на опасность извне.

Я надеюсь на твое понимание, Джейн. В конце концов, сейчас, когда над миром нависла угроза Жнецов, только мы с тобой понимаем, насколько она серьезна. Ни Альянс, ни Совет не готовы смотреть правде в глаза, а когда они прозреют, будет поздно. Вся надежда на то, что наши совместные усилия не пропадут даром. Как в старые добрые времена.

Я на самом деле из соображений конспирации не могу рассказать, где находится моя база. Но я знаю тебя: ты замучила бы Миранду и Джейкоба требованиями связаться со мной напрямую. Так что я решил, что проще будет сразу установить личный контакт, чтобы ты сохраняла силы для миссии, а не распыляла их на поиски меня. Рад был тебя видеть.

Призрак

P. S. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты могла выбрать лучшее снаряжение под собственные предпочтения. Надеюсь, ты не решила, что я пытаюсь подкупить тебя новыми игрушками.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re: устраиваюсь 

Джек,

ты темнишь и отделываешься общими фразами. Кажется, тебя покусали политики. Но я не буду лезть тебе в душу. Все-таки ты вернул меня к жизни, вбухав в проект «Лазарь» целое состояние, и я соберу жалкие остатки своей тактичности и не буду требовать деталей… пока что. Но я подумаю над твоими словами. Одни против неба?

И все-таки ты засранец. Сколько лет прошло, а ты соизволил появиться передо мной, лишь когда потребовали интересы дела. Да уж, кого-кого, а тебя в сентиментальности не обвинить.

Мои предпочтения мало изменились.

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re:Re:Re: устраиваюсь 

Значит, «Инферно»?

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re:Re:Re: устраиваюсь 

«Инферно».

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: ты был прав 

Я была на Цитадели. Ты был прав, черт бы все взял. Помощи от Совета не дождешься. Я-то, дура, надеялась, что после нападения «Властелина» у них откроются глаза. А они смотрели на меня, как на наивную идиотку, которую обвел вокруг пальца Сарен. Можешь с чистой совестью говорить: «А я предупреждал».

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: ты был прав 

А я предупреждал.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re: ты был прав 

Сволочь.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: неловко вышло 

Джек,

извини, что сорвалась на тебя во время разговора. Сказалась усталость после миссии, на «Горизонте» нас сильно потрепали.

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: неловко вышло 

Джейн,

я прекрасно понимаю природу этой усталости. И все еще считаю, что «потрепали» тебя на «Горизонте» отнюдь не Коллекционеры.

Перестань постоянно оглядываться. И хватит отвлекаться на чужую неблагодарность. Пора уже привыкнуть: за то, что мы делаем, спасибо не говорят.

Призрак

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re: неловко вышло 

Давай не будем это обсуждать, иначе опять поссоримся. Может, ты и сумел проститься со всеми прошлыми привязанностями, но я — не могу.

Джейн

 

_Кому: Призрак_  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: СП крышка 

Джек,

думаю, в ближайшее время проблем с Серым Посредником у тебя не будет, если только ты не захочешь подгрести и этот бизнес под себя. Будь добр, придержи желания в узде — я достаточно намучилась, наводя порядок на базе СП, и не намерена повторять.

Но пять сексуальных контактов за неделю? Вот уж не знала, что ты такой донжуан.

Джейн.

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: СП крышка 

Спасибо.

Джейн, помилосердствуй: ты что, приняла это всерьез? Ты же служила в разведке. Про то, что агентов вербуют самыми разными способами, должна знать.

Призрак

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re: СП крышка 

Конечно же, я и подумала про агентов.

P. S. Матриарх Треллани — дважды? Видимо, она оказалась крепким орешком, если с первого раза ты ее завербовать не смог.

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re:Re:Re: СП крышка 

О боже.

Джек

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Объяснитесь 

Капитан,

я настоятельно прошу объяснить, почему вы не поставили меня либо мисс Лоусон в известность о плане вашей прошлой операции на Аратоте. Вы подвергли неоправданному риску наше общее дело, не выходили на связь, и об уничтожении ретранслятора я был вынужден узнавать из сторонних источников. Хотел бы вам напомнить, капитан, что вашей приоритетной задачей является сейчас противостояние Коллекционерам и защита от Жнецов, а не выполнение поручений Альянса. Признаю, что результат ваших действий на Аратоте важен для нашей миссии, но, если бы вы вовремя уведомили меня о предстоящей операции, «Цербер» смог бы прикрыть вас, и вам не пришлось бы бездумно рисковать собой. Впредь прошу держать меня в курсе ваших планов и маршрута «Нормандии».

Призрак

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: иди нахер 

Мистер Харпер,

после того как вы загнали меня в ловушку, я не была уверена, что вас стоит посвящать в мои планы. Если вы беспокоитесь о четырех миллиардах кредитов, которые вложили в мое бренное тело, то вам не хватает последовательности: риск, которому я и моя команда подвергались на корабле Коллекционеров, вас почему-то не смущал. Кроме того, напоминаю, что присягу «Церберу» я никогда не приносила. И пока я выполняю свою часть нашей договоренности, вы не можете, черт возьми, требовать от меня отчета, как от Лоусон. Нужно было соглашаться на ее предложение и вшить мне в мозг чип. А раз вы упустили такую драгоценную возможность, смиритесь с тем, что я буду действовать на свое усмотрение, и можете поцеловать меня в задницу.

Капитан Джейн Шепард

 

Кому: Шепард (сообщение не было отправлено, перемещено в черновики) 

От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: иди нахер

Джейн, при чем тут деньги? Какой чип? Неужели было так трудно

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: О координации 

Джейн,

мне казалось, мы все уже обсудили при встрече. Я объяснил, почему не мог поступить иначе. Если бы я не был уверен, что ты справишься, то не отправил бы тебя на корабль Коллекционеров. Мне жаль, что пришлось подвергнуть тебя риску, но прощения не прошу. Если бы потребовалось, я снова поступил бы так же.

Джейн, мы на войне и сражаемся против опасного противника, поэтому я вынужден просчитывать каждый шаг. Если мы не будем согласовывать действия, человечество окажется обречено. Пожалуйста, посмотри на ситуацию без эмоций и постарайся понять мои мотивы — я ничего не делаю из пустой прихоти. Может, я и не могу требовать от тебя отчета, но на правах союзника, пускай и временного, прошу: не создавай больше хаоса, его и так хватает. Если нужно — взорви еще три ретранслятора, но хотя бы предупреди заранее!

Джек

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re: О координации 

Призрак,

мне все сложнее понять мотивы, о которых ты говоришь, хотя ради нашей прошлой дружбы я стараюсь. Если бы ты не нагнетал обстановку своими вечными недомолвками, было бы куда проще. Или тебе просто не хочется признаваться в грязной игре?

Ты как-то говорил, что уважаешь меня за способность оценивать ситуацию, не поддаваясь эмоциям, без оглядки на личные отношения. Джек, я ни за что не поверила бы раньше, что ты одобришь проект «Властелин», но я своими глазами видела несчастного мальчика, которого принесли в жертву эксперименту. Этот мальчик, колонисты на «Горизонте», воспитанники на Прагии, твои собственные сотрудники, которых бросили в лаборатории после нападения роботов… Альянс в таких случаях хотя бы берет на себя труд оповестить родных. Я стараюсь смотреть беспристрастно — и мне не нравится то, что я вижу. Ты никогда не скрывал, что жизни инопланетян для тебя ничего не значат, но мне начинает казаться, что и жизни человеческие ты ценишь не больше. Кем ты себя возомнил — вершителем судеб? Какое будущее ты хочешь построить такими методами? Боюсь, мне нет в нем места.

Не волнуйся, сказанное не повредит делу. Коллекционеры по-прежнему угрожают человеческим колониям, и мой долг — помешать этому. О моих действиях против врага ты будешь получать рапорты, утаивать информацию я не собираюсь. Все, что было написано выше, — личное, и таковым и останется.

Джейн Шепард

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re:Re: О координации 

Шепард,

мне не хочется выглядеть монстром в твоих глазах, но, если этого потребует дело — пусть так. Не разбив яиц, яичницы не приготовишь. Я никогда не претендовал на святость, а если тебе приятнее методы капитана Аленко, который предпочитает умереть, но не запачкать мундир, то здесь я бессилен. Но идеализм Кайдена Аленко уместен в мирное время, а мы ждем нападения Жнецов. И если для того, чтобы спасти человечество от жатвы, мне придется душить младенцев в колыбелях, я буду душить. И я никогда не скрывал ни своих целей, ни методов, поэтому ты не можешь обвинить меня в неискренности.

Однако, если бы ты хотела быть по-настоящему беспристрастной, ты бы вспомнила не только лабораторию, где тебя вернули к жизни, но и другие, которые прямо сейчас работают над лекарствами последнего поколения, над вооружением, над биотическими имплантами, которые дадут возможность нашим биотикам жить без боли. Ты бы подумала не только о мальчике из проекта «Властелин», но и о сотнях мальчиков и девочек, которых «Цербер» спас из батарианского рабства, или из трущоб Омеги, или из разрушенных колоний. Может, не стоило тратить средства инвесторов на этих детей, из которых неизвестно что еще вырастет, но мне так хотелось почувствовать себя вершителем судеб, что я не удержался.

Я не ожидал от тебя подобной выборочной слепоты, Шепард. Должно быть, выучка Альянса слишком крепко в тебя въелась, и ты готова обвинять «Цербер» во всех прегрешениях. Спасибо за то, что ты хотя бы не отказываешься от сотрудничества. С моей стороны также никаких санкций не последует — деньги, экипировка и ресурсы будут поступать в прежних объемах.

Призрак

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: поговорим 

Надо поговорить. Лично.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Fwd: поговорим 

Джек, не игнорируй меня.

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак.  
Тема: Re:Fwd: поговорим 

Занят. Через два часа в зале для совещаний.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: Re:Re:Fwd: поговорим 

Джек,

рада, что мы смогли прийти к соглашению. Мне трудно принять некоторые аспекты деятельности «Цербера», но я верю, что ты добиваешься лучшей жизни для человечества. Можешь снова обвинить меня в избытке сентиментальности, но мне не хотелось бы тебя терять.

Джейн

P. S. Как ты можешь все время курить? Ты хоть иногда делаешь перерыв?

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re:Re:Re:Fwd: поговорим 

Можешь мне не верить, но я это ценю.

Джек

P. S. Делаю, конечно. Когда пью.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: донжуан 

Курево, алкоголь и девочки. Джек Харпер, да ты ведешь разгульную жизнь.

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re: донжуан 

«Начал играть в орлянку и покатился».

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: давай взорвем базу 

Джек,

не смогла поймать тебя в зале для совещаний, поэтому пишу письмо. У нас празднуют победу, шум и гам на весь корабль. Прекрасно понимаю команду — если уж удалось выжить после самоубийственной миссии, сразу хочется надраться. Мне тоже хочется, но по другой причине, из-за которой я и пишу тебе это письмо. Хотя пару-тройку рюмок в меня успели влить.

Честно говоря, меня так и подмывает сейчас пройти через ретранслятор Омега-4 еще раз и взорвать к чертовой матери проклятую базу, которую ты уговорил меня оставить. Я давно не сомневалась так сильно в правильности своего решения. Технологии Коллекционеров отвратительны. Их не должно применять ни одно разумное существо. Меня тошнит от одного воспоминания об этой гребаной базе.

Джек, ты сказал, что будешь использовать трофей исключительно ради противостояния Жнецам, для научных исследований. Когда-то я бы и не подумала сомневаться в твоих словах. Но положение главы «Цербера» изменило тебя, поэтому я не могу не думать, что ты способен натворить с таким оружием в руках. Джек, ради всего, что нас связало в прошлом и настоящем, пообещай мне не использовать технологии Коллекционеров против органических существ! Даже если этого потребуют интересы человечества. Если ты все-таки это сделаешь, то сам перестанешь быть человеком.

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Победа 

Джейн,

моя дорогая капитан Шепард, сегодня вы сотворили невозможное. Я счастлив поздравить вас с победой, за которую вас должно благодарить все население галактики.

Думаю, на этом официальную часть можно закончить.

Джейн, ты не можешь представить, как я ценю то, что ты смогла преодолеть свое предубеждение и отдать нам базу. Клянусь, я оправдаю твое доверие. Я использую подаренное тобой оружие только во благо, чтобы предотвратить жатву. Во имя того, что нас связывало и связывает.

Джек

P. S. Признаться, мне уже надоело общаться через видикон. На базу я тебя не зову — она не приспособлена для проведения праздников, но, если твое желание выпить за победу не угасло, приглашаю тебя в лучший ресторан на Иллиуме.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард:  
Тема: Re: Победа 

Лучший ресторан на Иллиуме? Джек, ты все-таки позер. Или ты снова хочешь засветиться в обществе с известной женщиной? Но отказываться не буду, после самоубийственных миссий у меня всегда зверский аппетит. И я даже постараюсь вспомнить, какой вилкой едят рыбу. С одним условием: потом мы смотрим «Дона Жуана» в исполнении театра элкоров. Давно хотела увидеть эту постановку.

Джейн

 

Кому: Шепард  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Re:Re: Победа 

Дался тебе этот «Дон Жуан»! Но сделка есть сделка — я стерплю эту пародию на искусство. Жду на Иллиуме.

Джек

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: СуПеРоПаСнЫй ОсТроЗуБ  
Тема: донжуан, это я 

Пишу тебе с чужого комма — мой забрали серьезные люди в синем. Похоже, меня собираются судить за то, что я устроила, гоняя на игрушке, которую ты мне подарил. Превышение скорости и дальше по списку. Боюсь, скрыть, что это был твой подарок, не получится. Но лишнего о тебе не узнают, не волнуйся. Не пытайся со мной связаться и не лезь — я разберусь.

Надеюсь, это сообщение дойдет. До тебя сложнее дозвониться, чем до Совета, ха-ха. Будет смешно, если ты отправишь его в спам.

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: объясни 

Джек,

до меня доходят странные слухи об операциях «Цербера» в зоне военных действий. Можешь объяснить, что происходит?

Джейн

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: ответь мне 

Джек, что за хрень?!

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард:  
Тема: ВЫЙДИ НА СВЯЗЬ 

Джек, черт бы тебя побрал! Выйди на связь!

 

Кому: Призрак  
От кого: Шепард  
Тема: я тебя найду 

Я долго не верила очевидному. Должно быть, личные отношения влияют на меня куда сильнее, чем казалось. Но сегодня умер Тейн Криос. Мой друг, один из тех, кто прошел со мной через ретранслятор Омега-4. Он пал от руки нанятого тобой убийцы.

Будь ты проклят, Джек Харпер. Я ненавижу тебя и презираю себя за то, что поверила твоим клятвам. Но я остановлю тебя, даже если придется гоняться за тобой по всей галактике.

Капитан Джейн Шепард

 

Кому: Шепард (письмо не было доставлено из-за сбоя связи, перемещено в архив)  
От кого: Призрак  
Тема: Я жду тебя 

Джейн,

как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты поняла. На самом деле я никогда тебе не врал. Может, недоговаривал, но не врал, нет. Ты была для меня воплощением всего лучшего, что есть в человечестве, — еще до того, как твое лицо появилось на рекламных плакатах Альянса, который торговал тобой направо и налево. Я гордился твоей дружбой. Ты не поверила бы, наверное, как много для меня значит твое мнение — и как больно бьет твое осуждение. Но я делаю то, что должен. Этим мы похожи, моя дорогая капитан Шепард. Мы оба действуем, чтобы защитить то, что для нас важно. И я должен сделать выбор, пусть все во мне противится этому решению.

Ты в шутку называла меня донжуаном. Знаешь ли ты, что существует много вариантов легенды о Доне Жуане? Есть и такой, в котором Дон Жуан раскаивается в содеянном. На его могиле он попросил написать: «Здесь покоится худший из людей, когда-либо живших на свете». Быть может, однажды такую надпись оставят и на моем надгробии — если оно у меня вообще будет, что вряд ли. Но даже худший из людей может искренне любить.

Я люблю Землю, Джейн. Она так прекрасна. Колыбель человечества. Наш дом. Долгие годы я был оторван от нее — и ни на минуту, ни на секунду не переставал ее любить. Я мечтаю, что однажды вернусь туда, хотя бы перед смертью, чтобы в последний раз пройтись по траве. Я знаю, что этой мечте вряд ли суждено сбыться — слишком много препятствий. Но я все еще могу дать ей больше, чем другие ее сыновья и дочери, верные ей, но слишком слабые, чтобы пожертвовать для нее всем: прошлым, вольной жизнью, чистой совестью, настоящей дружбой. И, скорее всего, жизнью — хотя мое существование продолжится, но в ином, более совершенном виде. Но перед переходом на высшую ступень я невольно жалею о низшей, несовершенной. На которой сейчас стоим мы с тобой.

Джейн, я хотел построить лучшее будущее для человечества. И в моих мыслях о нем всегда была ты — мой идеал и мое мерило, женщина, которая заслужила первой шагнуть в новый мир, верная, искренняя, храбрая. И вот, я близок к цели, я стою в шаге от великой силы, которую на коленях вручу Земле, а ты — ты отворачиваешься от меня. Я несу людям дар, сравнимый только с огнем Прометея, а ты проклинаешь меня. Ты обвиняешь меня в убийствах. Дорогая моя, да что значит несколько смертей по сравнению с тем, что я готов подарить людям? Да если бы я знал, что моя смерть необходима для исполнения плана, то дал бы себя расстрелять, если бы только нашелся кто-то другой, способный довести дело до конца. Нет, нет, Джейн, я все еще далек от раскаяния, и пустой могиле с хулительной надписью придется пока подождать.

Я знаю, что, пока пишу это письмо, ты идешь по моим следам, мое возмездие. Скорее всего, наша следующая встреча станет последней. Что за ирония: мы оба люди, мы сражались плечом к плечу ради будущего человечества, а теперь ты хочешь уничтожить то, что я мечтаю приручить, а заодно и меня самого. Не исключаю, что тебе это удастся. Ты всегда была очаровательно упряма. И разумнее всего было бы стрелять в тебя на поражение, только завидев. Но я не буду. Пусть это глупо, но я готов поставить все на карту, если есть хоть мизерный шанс убедить тебя и шагнуть в будущее вместе. Подняться на следующую ступень существования рука об руку. Однажды я уже крупно рискнул, когда приказал восстановить твое тело — и нет, это не было продиктовано только интересами дела… черт возьми. Но я выиграл. И все выиграли вместе со мной. Что, если удастся и в этот раз?

Когда мы встретимся, я заговорю с тобой, Джейн. Попытаюсь все объяснить. И если ты не пристрелишь меня сразу, кто знает, не принесут ли Джек и Джейн счастье человечеству вместе?

Я знаю, что ты ближе с каждой секундой. Приди ко мне. Я жду.

Джек Харпер


End file.
